La paz o el sofá
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi no está muy de acuerdo con las quedadas con Yamato y Hikari para hacer citas dobles y protesta. Sora le amenaza y la cosa rueda por sí sola.


Otro reto cumplido, no sé si fuera lo que ella quería, me da que no, pero esto me salio D:

* * *

 **Reto tomado de Genee en mendigas fickeras del foro proyecto 1-8:**

Características _:_ Hay algo que no le cuadra a Taichi, ¿por qué Sora y Hikari insisten en hacerlo salir en citas dobles con Yamato? Como si no fuera suficiente tenerlo como cuñado, salir con él y su hermana se siente raro. Pero ese no es el problema, el problema real es que Yamato se comió sus pudines y él no se lo perdonará jamás. (Las chicas quieren que ellos hagan las paces).

* * *

 **ºLa paz o el sofáº**

* * *

—¿Por qué?

Sora se detuvo antes de ponerse en pendiente en la oreja, mirándole con una sonrisa que levantaba sus comisuras hacia arriba y creaba ese hoyuelo que a él le volvía loco.

—Porque hemos quedado con ellos y son tu hermana y nuestro cuñado.

Taichi sacudió el pie contra el suelo mientras escuchaba las voces de dos personas provenir de su salón. Reconocía el timbre de voz de Hikari, dulce y suave. Junto al adulto de Yamato. ¿Cómo podía ese maldito tener buena voz para cantar y engatusar a su hermana?

Sora se detuvo frente a él y sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente.

—Vamos. Solo iremos a dar una vuelta.

—Es que no es la primera vez. Llevamos todas las dichosas semanas saliendo con ellos. No me gusta mucho eso de estar en citas dobles. Es mi hermana a la que le come la boca todas las noches.

Sora enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eres consciente de que Yamato es como tú y no solo le come la boca?

—¡Sora! —exclamó entre sorprendido y excitado.

—¡Taichi! —respondió ella divertida—. Anda, vámonos — pidió tirando de sus brazos para que se levantara.

Taichi la siguió a regañadientes. En el salón, Hikari y Yamato estaban como dos tortolos que se separaron cuando los escucharon llegar. Yamato suspiró y se despeino el perfecto pelo que siempre le quedaba de maravilla en cualquier situación mientras que él tenía que luchar siempre con tirones y problemas con sus pelos revueltos.

Yamato siempre tenía que ser don perfecto. Pero ese condenado don perfecto se había comido algo que llevaba toda la semana pasada esperando… ¡SUS PUDINES!

Y era algo que no podía perdonar.

—¿Listos?

Hikari se acercó a ellos sonriente y tras darle una caricia en la mejilla, avanzó con Sora para ponerse el abrigo. Taichi las imitó, morrudo. Yamato salió después.

En realidad, Yamato no es que tuviera la culpa del todo de que se comiera su postre que había estado guardando con tanto empeño. La culpa la tenía Hikari que se lo había ofrecido, pero por supuesto no podía culpar a su preciosa hermanita.

Que en esos momentos pateaba la acera junto a su novia en tacones frente a él. Yamato caminaba a su lado pese a todo y aunque no abría la boca y jugaba con el encendedor entre sus dedos, Taichi podía sentir la intención de sus gestos.

—Te los comiste.

—No sabía que eran tuyos. Hikari me los ofreció sin más. No intento justificarme y echarle las culpas a ella. Pero es la verdad.

Taichi se detuvo en seco para mirarle fijamente.

—Seguramente por joder también lo harías.

—No suelo coger comida de la nevera de otros, Taichi —gruñó—. Reflexiona. Son solo pudines.

Antes que Taichi pudiera responder, otra voz se alzó por encima de la suya. Al mirar, se encontró con la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido y a Hikari caminando hacia ellos. Pasó de largo de su hermana y se colocó junto a Sora.

—No puedes estar sin pelearte ni un rato —reprendió sujetándose de su brazo.

Taichi puso morros y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Desde atrás le llegaban los cuchicheos de Hikari y Yamato. Quizás su hermana regañando al mayor o este último protestando porque solo eran unos pudines. ¡Solo! Diablos, eran los suyos.

—Ya decía yo que no era buena idea salir con ellos, diablos.

—Pues mira, vamos a seguir saliendo con ellos —bufó Sora tocándose el entrecejo—. Te guste o no. ¿O vas a hacerme ir sola con ellos? Sería muy vergonzoso.

—Solo no salgas y punto. O que no vaya el pelmazo de Yamato.

Sora se detuvo y le dio un tirón del brazo.

—Se acabó, Taichi. Una mala palabra de nuevo y te juro que vas a dormir en el sofá. Aunque sea tu casa. Ya les contarás a tus padres por qué estás durmiendo en el sofá en vez de en tu cama con tu novia.

Taichi se quedó boquiabierto mientras Sora avanzaba por delante de él, taconeando con fuerza y sacudiendo sus caderas de esa forma que era capaz de volverle loco. Se frotó el cabello y caminó tras ella.

—

—Esto era una trampa. ¿Verdad?

—Que te hayas dado cuenta pronto me sorprende.

Taichi apretó la lata entre sus dedos mientras miraba hacia el cuarto de baño de las mujeres donde su hermana y Sora habían desaparecido. Yamato estaba a su lado, fumando y mirando hacia el otro lado de la barra.

—Siempre ha sido así. Cuando peleamos los demás buscan el método de nos amiguemos de nuevo. Es algo rutinario ya que pensé que lo habrías notado tras tantas salidas juntos. Más cuando odio tener que ir contigo porque he de contenerme.

Una vena palpitó en la sien de Yamato.

—¿He de disculparme por algo que no fue mi culpa?

—No soy tan egoísta como para pedirte eso, imbécil —protestó—. Pero tampoco soy tan idiota como para terminar durmiendo en el sofá por tu culpa.

—¿Por qué las mujeres nos envían siempre al sofá? —murmuró Yamato rascándose la barbilla—. Recuerdo que mis padres cuando se peleaban, mi padre terminaba siempre durmiendo en el sofá. Cuando me peleaba con mis ex, aún siendo mi casa, terminaba en el sofá. Hikari todavía no me ha mandado, pero seguro que irá por el mismo camino en el futuro.

Taichi esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras le miraba divertido.

—Sé el primer valiente en negarte a irte al sofá y luego me cuentas qué tal fue la aventura.

Yamato bufó.

—Ni hablar. Esa mujer tiene genes Yagami y son peores que los tuyos.

Taichi estalló en carcajadas, dándole palmadas en la espalda. Sin darse cuenta, bromear fue el punto final de la discusión.

—

—Toma.

Taichi miró la caja que había frente a sus narices. Dos pequeños paquetes con pudin dentro. La boca se le hizo agua. Pero la persona que lo sostenía no era quien hubiera esperado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es una trampa?

—No hay trampa ni cartón, Taichi. O lo coges o de verdad me los como esta vez.

Taichi se los arrebató. Abrió la caja totalmente emocionado. Yamato se sentó a su lado, bufando con cansancio. Le extendió el otro tarro.

—¿En paz? —cuestionó Ishida.

—En paz —confirmó Yagami chocando las tarrinas una contra otra.

 **FIN**

 **26 de abril del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **notas de autora:  
**

Genee, corazón, espero haberte conseguido arrancar una sonrisita aunque sea. Hoy no es muy buen día para mí escribir e hice lo que pude. Espero te guste =).


End file.
